1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal oxide semiconductor structure and method using ion implantation to provide a precisely controlled channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art In Pat. No. 3,845,945 issued on application Ser. No. 406,003 which is a continuation applications of Ser. No. 183,271 filed on Sept. 23, 1971, abandoned, which is a continuation of copending application Ser. No. 854,370 filed Sept. 2, 1969, abandoned there is disclosed a high voltage, high frequency metal oxide semiconductor (hereinafter called MOS) device and method in which a double diffusion is utilized for forming the channel. There, however, is still a need for a more precisely formed channel in such structures. These is also a need for a structure and method in which the surface through which the diffusions are made is kept clean. There is therefore need for new and improved MOS structure and method.